


Everything I've Got

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Lightning In The Stars [12]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Family isn't always blood, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ollie is a bro, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Hal and Barry are sweet dorks who think the same way. Ollie and Bruce still pine for their exes. Hal goes big with his marriage proposal
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: Lightning In The Stars [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Everything I've Got

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I'm back! I'm slowing getting back into the rhythm of writing again. Thanks as always for staying with my works and I hope you enjoy this fluffy piece.
> 
> ***If you are reading this from another app that requires you to pay please be aware that you can read for free on the Ao3 website https://archiveofourown.org/ they offer downloading for offline reading free of charge as well. Don't give money to these apps as they are making money from other people's creativity.***

Lips pressed firmly against his, drawing a sleepy smile from him. Even behind his eyelids, the green light washed over him. Reaching up he cupped the neck keeping his lover close. Fingers tangling in the thick mahogany hair, "Hmmm I missed you, Handsome."

"Well then Baby Bear you'll be happy to hear I'll be home in a couple of days," he murmured against the soft lips before tasting inside. 

The frown that accompanied meeting the blue eyes was hard to miss. Looking away for a moment before offering a sheepish grin, "Sorry I'm not there right now, Baby. I just really wanted to see you. Three months is really too long to be gone, I know."

Kicking himself he only pulled Hal's head meeting his lips in a firm press. Pressing his forehead to the brunette's he sighed, "I'll be waiting for you at the Watchtower when you get home, Handsome. I'll always wait for you Hal because you're worth it don't ever doubt that okay?" 

"Couple more days, Bear and I'll be stretched out in this big bed with you," one more kiss and he was gone. 

Reaching into the beside drawer he smiled to himself pulling out a small velvet box that held his father's wedding band. It would fit the lantern perfectly he thought happily. Barry knew Hal didn't have a ring to offer him in return. He hadn't expected a ring to come with the proposal but he hoped Hal would wear the ring he had to give. 

Oliver was laying in his bed hand resting on the empty side as he remembered how warm it used to be. He swallowed back the emotion pressing at his throat, clenching a fist in the sheets. Glancing over at the bare pillow the memory of Barry's affectionate blue eyes shining back at him. "Why couldn't you have just not told me," he asked the empty room, "Why couldn't you just lie to me?" 

The light washing over him was familiar and warm, "Finally becoming as crazy as the Bat are you, Ollie," Hal smiled leaning against the balcony door, "What is it with billionaires and insanity," he teased. 

Oliver laughed as he sat up, "So now that you're engaged you don't materialize in my bed anymore. I didn't think Barry was the jealous type, Flyboy," he knew they were both ignoring the fact that he had been caught pining for the speedster. He also had a pretty good idea why the lantern was here so he got up walking to his safe. 

"I told you when we were in that truck bed you'd miss spooning with me," he winked. 

Looking around the room he drew in a deep breath, "I'm gonna be at the Watchtower in two days and I was kinda hoping you'd meet me there with...with my...," he trailed as Oliver opened the safe which held Roy's adoption papers, his parent's wedding bands and a set of dog tags linked with a gold band.

"You want his tags too," he asked. 

"Those are yours, Ollie," standing beside his friend, watching as he took the ring off the chain, "You keep them in the family heirloom safe," he smiled affectionately. 

"Of course, Baby, all my family stuff goes in here and you are family," a smirk, "His tags are as important to me as my folk’s wedding set or my boy's papers," showing him the ring, "I'll be there. See you in a few days, Hal." 

Hugging his friend, "Thanks Ollie," before vanishing again.

Clenching his fist tightly around the ring for a moment before he looked in the safe once more. Considering the set of bands, wondering what would have happened if he had offered Barry one of those rings back when he had the chance. Shaking his head he closed to safe, "No going back." 

Barry raced to the Watchtower knowing he'd be there a few hours before the shift change he was actually grateful for once about being on time. This would give him a chance to talk to Roy about helping him pick out a reasonable wedding band for himself while keeping Hal from feeling bad about not having the money to get him one. 

The highbacked chair was facing him as he skidded to a halt. Roy like himself was always here to greet the lantern upon his return when possible, "Hey Arrow, didn't fall asleep on monitor duty did you," he chirped. 

"I'm not that old, Flash," the blonde turned to face him, an uncertain smile on his face. 

"Oh uh, hi Ollie. I mean Green Arrow," he looked at his feet toeing the floor, "Sorry I thought Roy was supposed to be on duty." 

Standing he gestured to the chair, "Yeah he was but Hal asked me to meet him and well he is my best friend, can't exactly tell him "no", ya know?" 

"Right I'll just come back later. Um...can you let me know when he gets here," Barry turned toward the door. 

"C'mon Bear I know I'm a world-class asshole but eventually we gotta learn to be in the same room if we're both gonna be in his life. Well maybe not. Pretty sure if you asked him too he would stop talking to me or at least stop having me around as much," the words came out pained, "I mean it's not like I don't deserve it but if I were him, I know which one of us I'd choose."

Barry knew Hal loved Oliver like a brother and Ollie certainly loved him more than any of his actual siblings, "You and I both know him better than that, Ollie," he sighed with a rueful smile. It would be unfair for him to make Hal feel like he had to choose and in a strange way, Oliver led them to one another. 

"Dinah served me my ass on a platter before she could stand being in the same room with me but we get along great these days," he chuckled, "Wanna give that a try?" 

With a shake of his head and a shrug of shoulders, "Not particularly," a small smile finding its way to his face. 

A green gloved hand outstretched, releasing a breath as the speedster's hand shook his. The atmosphere lost it's tension as they stood awkwardly for a moment before the computer alerted them the lantern entering the atmosphere. Both of them shared a relieved smile as the weight of their lantern's absence finally lifted. 

A voice growled over the intercom demanding Oliver make his way to the meeting room immediately. Exchanging one more glance, Oliver just shrugged, "I guess I'll go see whats got Bat's undies in a twist. Tell Hal to find me later," he gripped the red shoulder as he turned to leave, "Bear," he paused, "I'm real happy for you both. You two deserve each other."

Barry only watched him leave, questions caught at the back of his throat. Questions he would probably never get answers to. Then there was the wash of glowing green and he raced into his fiancee's arms. Halting before their lips met as he saw the weary look hiding behind the brilliant smile. 

"Baby Bear," Hal murmured against his lips before kissing him, clutching him just a little too tight. 

"This was a rough one, huh," the blonde asked running his fingers through the thick hair noticing the grey just barely feathering the dark temples. Hal was only thirty-six but he looked closer to fifty with the creases in his face. 

"Doesn't matter. I'm home now," another kiss and more of that tension bled from the lantern’s body. He drew in a deep breath from his spot at the crook of the slender neck, "God, I love you, Baby." 

The ring could wait, Barry decided. Right now Hal just needed to be held, to be reminded that no matter what he faced out there he would always have a safe place to call home, "I love you too Hal, with everything I've got," he promised, hugging him fiercly. His blue eyes burned daring anything to harm the man in his arms. 

"Hey Bats, is this gonna take long? I kinda have somewhere I need to be," Oliver entered the seemingly empty room. Leaning against the doorway arms crossed he waited for the other man to speak from whatever dark corner he was crouched in. A long-suffering sigh escaped his lips. He could just turn on the lights, but wasn't in the mood to deal with this, "Alright, I'm leaving." 

Blocking his exit the Dark Knight finally spoke, "You know they won't last," covered eyes bored into Oliver's. 

Anger flared, leather creaked when Oliver crossed his arms over his chest tighter, "You're the expert on failed relationships," it came out snarled, "seeing him in a successful one must really chap your ass." 

Calmly, Bruce retorted, "I have at least as much experience at them as you do," voice neutral as he spoke, "Hal needs someone who can handle the distance and duration the Corps demands of him. Whether he means to or not Barry makes him feel guilty. That will only get worse when they're married and Hal misses anniversaries, and other important events." 

Something finally dawned on Oliver and he actually laughed. Hal had complained to him often about how Bruce treated his absence with indifference. If Hal was called away, Batman would send him off with a nod. When he came home he was greeted with the same tempered response no matter the duration. 

"Acting like its no big deal when he came home or left wasn't exactly affirming your love either. At least Barry shows up to greet him and doesn't demand...You know what? Forget this," throwing up his arms in exasperation. 

"Do you really want Hal to go through losing a husband? Failing at anything knocks the lantern down and we both know that," Batman pressed. 

Glaring the words came out in a harsh whisper. It was all he could do to keep from yelling and possibly getting into another fight, "Guilty or not Hal knows Barry loves him and Hal does not, I repeat, does not fail the people he loves. No matter how long he's gone Bear knows he'll come back because Hal has already fought death three fucking times for him," getting into the other man's face he added coldly, "That's something he would have done for you if you had given him the chance. If you had just fucking trusted him." 

That last sentence was a slap in the face for the stoic hero. His blank facade cracking almost imperceptibly with that painful truth. Clearing his throat, "You know how Barry works in a relationship. That's why you didn't actually try for one with him. Absence wears on him and you damn well know it." 

"You don't know shit about either of them Bats," tearing open the door. Seething he wanted desperately to be angry. There was fear though, fear that what Batman had said might be true. Shaking himself he determined that he wouldn't let that happen. 

Oliver stalked through the corridors fist clenched tightly around the gold band. Finally, he saw Hal and Barry in the cafeteria. Striding over to them he grabbed Hal tugging him in a fierce hug. Ignoring the confused expression on the speedster's face he pulled Hal away. 

Laughing, "I missed you too Ollie, but not enough for a quickie," he chuckled. 

Pressing the ring into the rough hand, "You tell me what kinda wedding you want and I will make it happen. You two, you guys deserve the best start possible." 

Recognizing the urgent tone, "What’s the matter, Ol," he asked frowning. 

"Nothing," seeing the incredulous stare, "Bats might have said something." 

Another laugh this one more relieved, "What can I say I'm hard to quit," Hal smiled broadly when that earned him a chuckle. 

"Do me a favor Hal, please," holding tightly to both shoulders he looked at his friend carefully, "Ask him properly with that ring and make it special, something he can hold onto when you're off in the stars," 

It wasn't a request the lantern expected. It was one he would fulfill, however. 

Barry was holding tightly to Hal still in his own suit as they tore through space. Enjoying the press of a hand at the small of his back. Knowing full well the embrace was unnecessary made him smile. He nuzzled the lantern's neck, "Still not gonna tell me what we're doing in the middle of space?" 

"Almost there Baby Bear," he rubbed his hand up and down the muscled back smirking at the man, "I know patience and speedsters don't mix but this will be worth it. I promise." 

"It better be, cause right now no place seems more enticing than our bedroom after three months of missing you," he teased rocking his hips slightly. 

Eyes sliding shut, "Fuck, Bear you don't want to mess with my concentration like that out here in space." 

"Hmmm, I think now is the perfect time to test that willpower of yours, Commander," he nipped along the tan neck, confident Hal would never let him come to harm. Smiling into him as the hold on around his back tightened. 

Hal only sighed at the press of lips shaking his head, "You're the worst you know that," he laughed. 

Barry was about to spout another teasing comment before his eyes were drawn to a bright green light emanating to his right. They stopped on a small asteroid its surface reflected the red and green of the nebula before them. A small bubble of will power surrounding them. His breath caught looking at the ring of green circled around the red center, "Hal this is beautiful," he turned to see the man on his knee. 

"You're my center Barry, my true North and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he had his father's ring in hand, swallowing thickly, "This was my dad's ring. I'd like you to wear it." 

Extending his hand out for Hal to place the ring on his finger he laughed quietly. Kneeling beside his lantern he kissed him softly. Pulling off the Flash ring, back in his civies he took the box from his pocket, "Henry Allen showed me what it was to be a good husband and a good man. I know beyond a doubt he would've been honored if you wore his ring." 

Hal held him close as they looked upon what he now thought of as their nebula. A worm of doubt tickled at his mind, "Barry...sometimes, most of the time I'll be gone. If that's not what you wa-" 

The comment was silenced with a kiss, "I'll be waiting for you when you come home. Every. Single. Time," each word punctuated with a kiss, "I'm your lighthouse remember?" 

"Love you, Bear with every part of me," he held him close, cupping his speedster's face in hand. 

"I love you too, Hal in this timeline and every other I know we belong together. Now let's go home so I can wreck your concentration without the vacuum of space ruining the mood." 

Laughing, "You got it, Babe."


End file.
